Laparoscopic surgery has continuously gained momentum and popularity since it was first introduced in the United States around 1988. Laparoscopic surgery, a minimally invasive surgical technique in which surgeons operate through multiple, small incisions in the abdomen, reduces standard risks, patient discomfort, scarring, and recovery time compared to previously utilized open surgical techniques.
Due to the intricate process of utilizing specialized instrumentation and a laparoscope camera to perform the operation while watching detailed images on a monitor, a clear surgical field is important. Without a clear surgical field, the surgeon is essentially operating “blind”. Irrigation and aspiration are essential procedures during laparoscopic surgery, especially for maintaining a clear visual field and maintained hemostasis. Therefore, it is crucial that the device used for irrigation and aspiration provide enough hydraulic pressure to clear away debris, blood, blood clots, char, or any other material that may obstruct the surgeon's vision throughout the procedure, without delay.
Typically, disposable, single-use battery-powered laparoscopic devices are utilized for irrigation and aspiration. These mechanical pumping systems typically utilize standard alkaline batteries to power a motor, which in turn, activates a pump to drive irrigation fluid through the system for delivery to the operative site. Although these devices provide portable handheld systems with a built-in pump motor and generally adequate fluid pressure, there is currently a need for an aspiration and irrigation device that solves several issues unaddressed by the devices currently in the marketplace. The current solution is expensive and requires multiple disposal methods for proper disposal of the various components, such as metal, chemical, and surgical waste. In addition, an improved method of operating a pump, utilizing standard operating room resources, would be more transferable, efficient, inexpensive, and reliable. The present novel technology addresses this need.